utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Zoozbuh
Zoozbuh, formerly known as sbanhatti, is YouTube singer known for his smooth voice. He sings primarily in English, and is also known for the translyrics that he writes. However, he sometimes uses tranlyrics of others, mostly Neibaku's, whom he often collaborates with. Zoozbuh mainly sings anime and VOCALOID songs. He also enjoys doing original songs, collaborating with Sevil, who creates the music, while Zoozbuh writes the lyrics and provides vocals. Many of these are free to download. His most popular solo cover is his English "Rolling Girl", for which he wrote the translyrics. It has over 256K views as of March 2014. He is also good friends with Razzy and their friendship can be seen on Twitter. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of TYE Chorus List of Covered Songs -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh, кran and Razzy (2012.01.13) # "Catcher For U" -English ver.- (retake) (2012.01.14) # "Itsumo Yori Nakimushi na Sora" (The Sky is Crying More Than Usual) -English ver.- (2012.03.14) # "Shake it Around" (Original) (2012.04.15) # "Shake It Around -Reprise-" (Original with TBOE) (2012.05.30) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2012.06.08) # "All Fired Up" (The Saturdays song) (2012.06.17) # "Shinitagari" (Wanna Die) -English ver.- (2012.07.09) # "Go Go Ghost Ship" -English ver.- (2012.07.18) # "Nornir" (Mawaru Penguindrum OP) -8-bit English ver.- (2012.08.06) # "Break Down" (AAA song) -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Michy (2012.08.16) # "Labyrinth" -English ver.- (2012.08.27) # "Flight at Dusk" (Original) (2012.09.23) # "A Happy Death" -English demo ver.- (2012.10.09) # "Orange Juice" (Original) (2012.10.14) # "Kokoro" (Heart) -English ver.- feat. Cir, Lucy, KoKo, Saint, katie, Carmen, K-Chan, Shiroko, joakkar, Zoozbuh, Caspy and KL (2012.11.02) # "Full Moon Night" (Original) -Short ver.- (2012.11.19) # "Summer's Gone" (Original) feat. Zoozbuh and K.Bramley (2012.11.29) # "Wish For a Happy Ending" (Original) (2012.12.28) # "Unity" (Gosick ED) -English ver.- (2013.01.01) # "Cruel Clocks" -English ver.- (2013.01.25) # "Full Moon Night" (Original) (2013.02.22) # "Mamoritai" (White Wishes) (Tales of Graces OP) -English ver.- (2013.04.21) # "Mirai no Chizu" (Map of the Future) (Uta no Prince-sama song) -TV Size ver.- feat. Brandon M, Zoozbuh, RedyyChuu, Shadowlink4321, Tyler Danielz and KL (2013.05.17) # "A Happy Death" -English ver.- (2013.05.26) # "Freely Tomorrow" -English ver.- (2013.05.29) # "What About Us" (The Saturdays song) (2013.06.08) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) -English parody ver.- feat. TBOE and Zoozbuh (2013.06.09) # "Sun Rise and Fall" (Original) (2013.06.09) # "Koi wa Sensou" (Love is War) -English ver.- (2013.06.22) # "Every Time" (Original) -Demo ver.- (2013.06.24) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Michy (2013.07.11) # "Sayoko" -English ver.- (2013.07.11) # "YO-KAI Disco" (Mamorukun Curse! song) -English ver.- (2013.07.24) # "Wish for a Happy Ending" -Radio edit- (2013.08.01) # "Wild" (Jessie J song) -Rough demo ver.- (2013.08.12) # "Drown and Lost" -English ver.- feat. TBOE and Zoozbuh (2013.08.21) # "Time Machine -English ver.- feat. ＊ageha, Hanyo, Jefferz, Miyu, Neibaku, Razra, Rimi, Shokora and Zoozbuh (2013.09.01) # "Never Say Never" (Danganronpa OP) (2013.09.08) # "Ends and Beginnings" (Original) (2013.09.10) # "Broken Robot" (Original) -Demo ver.- (2013.09.18) # "Torinoko City" (Left-Behind City) -English ver.- (2013.09.22) # "Choose Me" feat. Zoozbuh, Razzy and Carmen (2013.10.05) # "Hero" (Dragon Ball Z song) -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and ElDiabeetus (2013.10.07) # "Stay the Night" (Zedd song) -Piano ver.- (2013.10.19) # "SPICE!" -English ver.- (2013.11.18) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) -English ver.- (2013.11.20) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Dezzi (2013.11.29) # "See You" (Natsuyuki Rendezvous OP) -English ver.- (2013.12.01) # "Ookami wa Akizukin no Koi wo Shita" (The Wolf That Fell in Love with Red Riding Hood) -Short ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Neibaku (2013.12.07) # "Full Moon Night" (Original) -Zoozapella ver.- (2014.01.07) # "Under Pressure" (Original) (2014.01.07) # "Tokyo Teddy Bear" -English ver.- (2014.01.13) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (Beautiful Cruel World) (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -English ver.- (2014.02.05) # "Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi" (Two Heartbeats and Red Sins) (Vampire Knight OP) -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Kura (2014.02.16) # "Choose Me" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh, Ketsuban and Archangel (2014.03.01) # "Only One" (BoA song) -English short ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Rose (2014.03.01) # "Hanashirube" (Flower Mark) (Atelier Ayesha song) (2014.03.22) # "Let Go For Tonight" (2014.05.25) # "Find You" (ZEDD song) feat. Zoozbuh and Archangel (2014.05.31) # "Never Let You Down" (Rita Ora song) -Piano ver.- (2014.06.28) # "Kasou Kyoku" (Cremation Song) -English ver.- (2014.08.26) # "Out of Control" (Psycho Pass OP2) (2014.09.01) # "Rude" (MAGIC! song) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.10.04) # "Song 4 U" (Tales of Xillia 2 OP) (2014.10.14) # "Shake It Off" (Taylor Swift song) -Rock ver.- (2014.11.15) # "Orange" (Original) (2014.12.24) # "Andante" -English Short ver.- (2014.12.26) # "Cantarella" -English Grace ver.- (2015.01.03) # "London Snow" (Original) (2015.01.09) # "Trapped in My Freedom" (Original) (2015.03.11) # "Burenai AI De" -English ver.- (2015.04.16) # "Be As One" (Fairy Tail ED6) -English Piano ver.- (2015.04.18) # "Tautology" -English ver.- (2015.05.03) # "White Light" (Tales of Zestiria OP) -English ver.- (2015.06.13) # "Moira / The Dying Maiden..." (Sound Horizon song) feat. Zoozbuh and Neibaku (2015.06.29) # "Cendrillon" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and TBOE (2015.09.14) # "on the rocks" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and TBOE (2015.10.07) # "Snowman" -English ver.- (2015.11.08) # "Hoshitachi no Rendezvous ~Ready to Fly~" (Summon Night 5 OP) -English ver.- (2015.11.28) # "Shine" (Years & Years song) (2015.12.14) # "Amefuru Hakoniwa" (Rainy Miniature Garden) -English ver.- (2016.01.20) # "scaPEGoat" (Owari no Seraph ED) -English ver.- (2016.02.03) # "Tengaku" -English ver.- (2016.02.03) (reupload) # "Sayoko" -English Acoustic ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Lylia (2016.02.04) # "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (Shingeki no Kyojin ED) -English ver.- (2016.02.10) # "DOGS" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Froggie (2016.03.20) # "Hikari no Metamorphosis" (Stella Glow OP) (2016.03.24) # "Hajimemashite Chikyuujin-san" -English ver.- (2016.05.12) # "Erase or Zero" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Cammie Mile (2016.05.30) # "Panda Hero" -English ver.- (2016.06.03) (reupload) # "Kimi no Taion" -English ver.- (2016.06.26) # "Magnolia" (Deemo song) -Piano ver.- (2016.07.08) # "Snowman" -English ver.- feat. Zoozbuh and Cammie Mile (2016.08.12) # "Pokemon English Themes Medley" (2016.08.18) # "Satisfaction" -English ver.- (2016.09.04) # "Rosary Pale" -English ver.- (2016.09.07) # "Jinsei wa Subarashii" (Ace Attorney OP2) -English Rock ver.- (2016.09.08) }} Discography |track1title = 24 Hours |track1info = (Zoozbuh) |track1lyricist = Zoozbuh |track1composer = Zoozbuh |track1arranger = Real Faction |track2title = Change Gears |track2info = (Zoozbuh) |track2lyricist = Zoozbuh |track2composer = Zoozbuh |track2arranger = Zoozbuh |track3title = Ends and Beginnings |track3info = (Zoozbuh) |track3lyricist = Real Faction |track3composer = Zoozbuh |track3arranger = Real Faction |track4title = Time |track4lyricist = Real Faction |track4composer = Real Faction |track4arranger = Real Faction |track5title = Never Let You Go |track5lyricist = Real Faction, Zoozbuh |track5composer = Real Faction |track5arranger = Real Faction |track6title = Just Live |track6info = (Real Faction) |track6lyricist = Real Faction |track6composer = Real Faction |track6arranger = Real Faction }} |track1title = Flight at Dusk |track1lyricist = Zoozbuh |track1composer = Sevil |track1arranger = Sevil |track2title = Full Moon Night |track2lyricist = Zoozbuh |track2composer = Sevil |track2arranger = Sevil |track3title = Sun Rise and Fall |track3lyricist = Zoozbuh |track3composer = Sevil |track3arranger = Sevil |track4title = Wish for a Happy Ending |track4lyricist = Zoozbuh |track4composer = Sevil |track4arranger = Sevil |track5title = Under Pressure |track5lyricist = Zoozbuh |track5composer = Sevil |track5arranger = Sevil |track6title = Full Moon Night (Zoozapella Mix) |track6lyricist = Zoozbuh |track6composer = Sevil |track6arranger = Zoozbuh |track7title = Wish for a Happy Ending (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Sevil |track7arranger = Sevil }} Gallery Trivia External Links * Twitter * LiveJournal * Facebook Category:Translyricists Category:YT Male Singers